


Эклектика

by Lyrbis



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrbis/pseuds/Lyrbis
Summary: О том, как легко сочетать несовместимое, если оба смотрят на это под удобным им углом.
Relationships: Belphegor/Flan | Fran
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Эклектика

Задержки случаются даже у Варии. Судя по искусственному свету из-за двери, уже давно за шесть вечера. Фран перевел взгляд с вышибал на собственные руки. Всё, что нужно, в процессе "допроса" Антонио, он сам от него узнал. Как много информации в вопросах и как легко научиться её выделять, если задаться такой целью. Левое запястье ныло всё сильнее. Все-таки вывих. Пробитое ребро тоже не добавляло радужных красок. По идее, сэмпай с Луссурией должны быть уже здесь. Но что-то шло не по плану. Лучший вариант был сидеть и не шевелиться, но вся его натура так и требовала сотворить что-нибудь дурное. Но пока хватало ума сдержаться и делать вид, что он беззащитный хилый мальчик, который совершенно никак не может выбраться из жалкого подобия пут и уж никак не справится с тремя глуповатыми борцами. Скуало бы хватило на них две с половиной секунды.   
Время тянулось невозможно долго. Один из "охранников" зевнул. Фран не смог не согласиться. Действительно, с такой скоростью развития событий и заснуть недолго. Итак, квиз. Вопрос номер один: что могло измениться, заставив самых пунктуальных после Капитана участников их цирка на выезде припоздниться? Варианты ответа: обстановка на пути, приказ верхушки, сам заказ. Интуиция странно тянулась к последнему. Уже не хотели разбираться и решили просто всех убить? Максимально логичное решение, которое Бел чуть не предложил с самого начала, но под тяжелым взглядом Занзаса даже рот не раскрыл. Тогда стоило так тянуть? Будет забавно, если всё-таки этот сюжет: сегодня у Антонио банкет с Семьей. Удобный случай для штурма, но энергозатратный. Вынести ребят без пламени было бы просто, но у этих была пара способных бойцов.   
— Малыш, чего такой грустный? - От тона захотелось закатить глаза. Почему если у тебя волосы длиннее, чем по уши и лицо не крокодилье, обязательно начинается вот такая фамильярщина? Причем от мужиков с кольцом на пальце обычно, с максимальной "социально приемлемой" маскулинной внешностью.   
— Да так, на лицо твое посмотрел. Тоску навевает.  
Челюсть сводит от резкой боли, но он успевает отклониться заранее, смягчая удар. "Опаздываете, сэмпай. На приставания мужланов мы не договаривались". Будто твои мысли могут услышать. Было бы здорово, конечно. Иногда Франу казалось, что Бельфегор считывает его реакции от и до. Казалось ли? Вот же дерьмо, уже начинает нервничать, раз о нём думает. Застрять здесь, в вонючем сарае в отдалении от особняка, ещё на пару дней не хотелось. Хотелось в душ, вина и трахаться. А не это всё.  
Грубые руки дергают ворот рубашки. Лезвие короткого ножа распарывает её, чирканув по коже, в следующую секунду. Да, пленников держать явно не умеют: нужно либо простреливать колено, чтобы не сбегали, либо уж пытать, так пытать. Но нет, эти — простые позеры. Фран привык к боли, но сам факт нанесенной грязным ножом раны не добавлял оптимизма. А вот за волосы тянуть — зря. Это можно безнаказанно только одному человеку.   
— Когда не язвишь — даже симпатичный.  
— Ты, когда не дышишь, наверное тоже ничего, - оскалился Фран и с вызовом посмотрел в темные глаза. Тупые, бездушные и подернутые поволокой. Насколько всё должно быть плохо в жизни, чтобы воспользоваться "беспомощным" человеком в своих интересах? Некоторые вещи для Франа были за гранью принятия. Понять мог, принять как норму — нет. Другие двое посмеивались, наблюдая. Нашли себе бесплатное шоу. Чёрт, знал бы он, есть ли приказ на ликвидацию — уже бы понял, что делать. Грубые пальцы по коже, размазывая кровь из царапины. Отвратительно. Хотелось облиться антисептиком. Маммон обязан накинуть ему круглую сумму за это дерьмо. Дергаться плохой вариант — ещё скрутит по-нормальному, тогда будет невесело. Успела в голове пронестись мысль о том, что не такое разнообразие в сексе он загадывал, как под ноги ударила волна ураганного пламени. Сердце резко забилось сильнее, прибавилось уверенности и сил. Азбукой морзе невидимые волны пламени: "смерть". 

Приказ на ликвидацию. Отлично.  
— Ладно, мальчики. С вами очень весело, но мне пора, - Фран поймал взгляд всё ещё держащего его за волосы мужчины активировал кольцо ада. Пламя послушно пробежало по руке. Несчастный расширил глаза и отшатнулся от него в ужасе, отпустив.   
— Т-ты!   
— Я. Пришёл за тобой. Помнишь, обещал, что из-под земли достану? - Фран знает, что перед собой тот видит какого-то родственника, судя по всему — брата. Самое уязвимое воспоминание. Вот, почему не нужно позволять сторожить опытных иллюзионистов тем, кто любит с утра выпить пивка и легко поддается эмоциям.  
Горячность и зависимости — прямой путь к бреши в сознании. Да, вот так: бойся, отступай. Вырони нож... хороший мальчик. Уголки губ дергаются в улыбке. Резкий рывок: упасть на пол, вытянуть руки, схватить нож. Отмахнуть двух наконец выхуевших абмалов, поймать на пространственную иллюзию. Одному минус сухожилие на ноге, второго заколоть в артерию, когда наклонился. Подтянуться к опоре, освободить ноги, поддав на лезвие плотное пламя. Есть. Двоих он даже со связанными руками легко укладывает, поймав на обманные захваты и банальное использование веса противника. Такому в Варии учат на рукопашке в первую очередь. Фран никогда не лез сам: знал, что низкий и легкий. Зато быстрый и с хорошей реакцией. Нужно играть на том, что у тебя есть в арсенале, а не надеяться на случайность.   
Ночной воздух приятно лизнул холодом. Трава щекотала ступни и луна красиво освещала прилежащую территорию. А потом к нему бросилась красная молния. Минк хвостом поджег веревки, мгновенно прогоревшие в пепел. Фран почесал животное за ухом и благодарно кивнул. Пора начинать.  
Пламя тумана расползалось по всему участку, пока не сформировало купол из иллюзий: никто ничего не услышит и не увидит, пока они не отъедут на нужное расстояние. Луна застыла неподвижным изваянием, звездочка-самолёт остановилась в пути. Все также стрекотали цикады, но уже с совершенно другим ритмом. Фран обожал эту власть: твоё пространство. Твой мир. Страшная или прекрасная сказка, которую ты можешь создать.   
Бельфегор вошёл в пространство, как по маслу. Шагнул в иллюзию, ни на миг не поверив в неё и на ходу подматывал леску. Осмотрел его коротко.  
— Двадцать минут? - Продержишься? Да, разумеется.   
— За кого вы меня держите, сэмпай. Это было обидно.  
Значит, только вдвоем. С гостями в доме около тридцати человек. Да, надолго не затянется: из опасных только хранители грозы и дождя. Остальные не многим круче державших его "стражников". И смех, и грех. Попробуй они так халтурить, Скуало бы им голову снёс.

Ещё один человек остался в живых. Фран оглядывается на дверь: спальня, в которой кто-то часто дышит и пытается давить вой. Скорее всего или дочь, или проститутка. Уголок губ дергается от иронии: потрясающий спектр. Сэмпай бесцеремонно выбивает дверь с одного усилия. Девчонка падает на пол. Немногим старше самого Франа. Вполне симпатичная: крашеные в блонд волосы до задницы, уверенная тройка, подкаченный зад. Золотые кольца на руках, но дешевая размазанная по щекам косметика. Тонкие лодыжки в следах от стяжек, пухлые капризные губы. Испуганный взгляд. Бел оборачивается. Серьезно? Трахнуть или нет? Она свидетель. Хотя, перед смертью... Девчонка порывается к окну в отчаянном адреналиновом мареве. Бел хватает её и впечатывает головой в угол тумбы. Та воет и оседает. Фран окидывает её взглядом и думает: нужно тебе было искать денег именно у этих людей? Дура. Когда она порывается встать, он одним движением хватает её за горло и рассекает шею коротким ножом.  
Бел за спиной замирает. Смотрит оценивающе.  
— Что, думали рука не поднимется, потому что мы - погодки? - Фран не видит, но он скалится. Бельфегор ведет плечом. Безумная довольная улыбка стекает с его лица. Страшно? Бойся.  
— Не повезло. Может случиться с каждым.  
Он бездумно перешагивает труп и прикуривает, оглядывая разворошенный, перекроенный под себя праздник на двадцать человек. Что ж, заказ был "демонстративно и убедительно". Вполне.  
— У вас десять минут с ней поиграть, если так хочется - потом сворачиваемся. Я оставлю "визитку".  
— Не командуй.  
— Мы в одинаковом звании.

В машине тихо. Фоново играют Massive Attack. Фран зубами подцепляет очередную защитную полоску с пластыря и заклеивает бок стопы. А потом выдыхает, вытянув ноги и прикрыв глаза. Бел косится на уголок повязки на плече, выглядывающий из-под сменной футболки. Он чувствует этот взгляд кожей: злой, тяжелый, но пока не на грани.   
— Там ещё обезбол есть, - говорит тихо, будто извиняется. Франа хватает на кивнуть и тут же поморщиться от головной боли.   
— Откат от кольца догоняет. Если выключусь, будите.   
— М.  
Как всё меняется. Он думал, что никогда не сможет работать с этим человеком. Скажи ему в четырнадцать, что они подружатся и даже будут ездить в отпуск вместе, Фран бы не поверил. Прошло четыре года и, несмотря на внутреннюю галочку об осторожности и точное понимание, когда заканчивать шутить, на какие темы не давить, когда брать чужое сознание в жесткий контроль — он доверял. Настолько, что мог спокойно заснуть в присутствии человека, полчаса назад перерезавшего на его глазах пару десятков людей. У всех свои недостатки. Он вот, например, не хочет контролировать свои слова в большей части случаев. Порой слова острее любого лезвия.  
Мукуро как-то сказал, что не важно, как ты воспринимаешь какое-либо явление, насколько оно тебе близко. Важно только то, как ты разрешаешь себе с ним сосуществовать, влиять на себя. Или не разрешаешь. Сейчас он мог с этим согласиться. Они с сэмпаем как архитектура в эклектике: совмещение настолько разных и полноценных самих по-себе частей, что для обывателей это выглядит совершенно дико. Они и концентрация бреда, и абсолютная гармония. И совершенство, и грязь.  
— Сэмпай, ужин с вас.  
— А массаж тебе не сделать, принцесса? - Уже "принцесса", значит? Вот и договорились. Давно бы так.  
— Сделать. Курица и красное вино.  
— В тебе пол пачки обезбола, никакого алкоголя, - резко отбрил Бел. Фран скривился и фыркнул. Конечно, они оба выпивали сверху на любые лекарства ни один раз. Решил в старшего поиграть. Ну и повредничать немного, что дал кому-то, кроме себя, оставить раны на теле.  
— Ваш косяк, между прочим. Нечего было опаздывать.   
— Чего ты тогда так из-за раны дергаешься? - Рука чуть сильнее нужного сжала руль. Фран снова прикрыл глаза и нехотя признался.  
— Грязный ножик был. И руки... руки тоже. Вы же знаете, как я ненавижу прикосновения от незнакомцев. 

Больше вопросов Бельфегор не задавал. Добрались до мотеля недалеко от соседнего города, вымылись, поели. Курица и чай. Не вино, но сойдет. Начало знобить. Вообще насрать на то, как это выглядит со стороны — он свил себе кокон из одеяла и будет жить в нём до утра.   
Сон накатил на пару часов, а вот потом пришлось очухаться и пить жаропонижающие. Организм явно не одобрил три дня без нормальной еды и питья, сразу много белка и сверху огромное количество химозы. А ещё сознание отрывками подкидывало тайные желания в перемешку со страхами. Откат от колец ада был у каждого свой и это ещё был легонький. Всего лишь пространственная иллюзия. Хорошо, что резня не затянулась. Руки трясет с такой силой, что чашка в них не держится. Но его ладони держит Бел и выпить целую кружку воды получается. Медленно и спокойно. Сэмпай умел быть внимательным и заботливым, если ему это нужно. Они могли бесконечно шутливо подкалывать друг друга, спорить об искусстве, фукать на вкусы друг друга в кино и еде, но никогда не вели себя по-свински в более серьезных ситуациях.  
— Лягушка, ложись и не вылезай вообще. Ещё чай? - Фран чувствует, как его ведет просто от попытки сесть на кровать и, забив на это дело, валится на неё, сразу сгребая в охапку одеяла и тянет согласное "м-м".   
— Пизде-ец, всё нормально было до отката. У меня в голове ебаный артхаус.  
Бел шелестяще смеется и щелкает кнопкой включения чайника. Журчание успокаивает. Мотель не самый худший: чистое постельное белье и более-менее нормальные окна. Жить можно. До утра самое то, а там они уже окажутся в аэропорте.   
— О чём артхаус? - Мягкое касание к волосам, одеяло приятной тяжестью легло на спину, укрывая.   
Сознание податливое и мягкое, не слушается, гнётся под чудящейся нежностью прикосновения и сдается. Язык тоже не слушается. Да и чёрт с этим всем. Они видели друг друга в самых разных состояниях: от психоза до "блевать пол утра потому что нечего мешать абсент с наркотиками". Уже не страшно. Что плохого может случиться? Ну, узнает сэмпай о его странных пристрастиях. Появится новый повод для шуток. А шутки — это не насилие, с ними можно смириться.  
— О моем желании с вами переспать и собственной глупости. Борются два внутренних голоса, один из которых почти дословно цитирует мемы.   
Секундная пауза, но её достаточно, чтобы различить тяжелый выдох.  
— Говорил тебе, не привыкай, - И снова поглаживание головы в противовес. Чертов манипулятор, хорошо считает. Но сопротивляться нет никаких сил. Надоело.  
— Уже привык, поздно. Сэмпай, вам же приятно, что я в вас человека вижу. Почему "нет" тогда? Боитесь сами привыкнуть?  
Бел отходит налить чай. Ставит его на прикроватную тумбу, помогает сесть и смахивает пот со лба, хмурясь от того, что жар не спешит спадать. Навскидку измеряет пульс, касается губами лба (уловка, этот метод не работает — Фран ухмыляется). Франу одновременно херово, замечательно и никак. Пройдёт, просто сумма факторов. Поспит и всё станет лучше. А если нет, то... То он не один. Странная уверенность приятно греет изнутри вместе с чаем.  
Он успевает забыть про заданный вопрос, когда перед тем, как задремать, слышит ответ:  
— Уже поздно.


End file.
